Mutual Benefit
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Malik Ishtar tired and failed to kill Pharaoh Atem, though taking several people down in process has left the young scorer to be executed. For their safety Ishizu and Rishid are exiled from the city to keep people from seeking revenge. Atem is torn between the friendship he had with the family and his duties to the kingdom. (indefinite hiatus)


**Mutual Benefit**

_By: DNL_

**Chapter 1: Condemned**

Ishizu sat in her room looking down at her hands as she rubbed them together out of worry. Her brother Malik, a sorcerer to the Pharaoh Atem hadn't returned yet. She gulped as much as she tried to ignore it and put it off she knew her brother down right loathed the Pharaoh. Despising him as much as the God Set hated Osiris but this wasn't about the right to the throne no, he hated him for a different reason. Ishizu also knew that Malik was dabbling in magic he shouldn't be in order to get back at, kill the, Pharaoh. She tried to talk him out of it but her brother wouldn't listen. He believed he was getting justice for what Atem had done.

She shook her head, his hatred would only bring hatred to their and they couldn't afford more hate brought down upon them. They were barely holding on to their noble status as it was. Noble status was one of the best lots in life it was the best they could hope for. If they lost it their family could be put in danger!

Suddenly the door swung open making Ishizu turn her head, there in the doorway was Rishid. For a brief moment she hopped he'd come with good news…but seeing a grim look on his face her hopes were for not.

"Lady Ishizu….the Pharaoh wishes to see you….." He hung his head shaking it slowly, "Master Malik…went through his plan….and," Then he said the words Ishizu had hopped not to hear, "… he was captured."

**xXx**

The young Pharaoh Atem sat on his grand, elegant yet simple throne rubbing his forehead as he felt the mounting stress building up inside him. He had several deaths on his hands today, he had lost many sorcerers and guards. What pained him the most was who the attack had come from, it hadn't been the Thief King this time no it had been his highest ranked sorcerer Malik Ishtar. A person he though he knew so well.

A person who he had thought was his friend…

Yet he'd been snarling and yelling at him nearly as viciously as the Thief King had. The only main difference was Malik used magic. The terrible thing was he was good at it, very good at it. The only thing that had stopped him was him and his Priests. Atem shook his head, to make matters worse he'd used forbidden magic…shadow magic, dark magic…making the wounds Malik had inflicted on the people that survived all the more painful and deadly. Luckily Atem had enough healers that used magic to tend to them. There was no question of a doubt that Malik had been out to kill him and anyone that had gotten in his way.

Making it all the more painful to Atem when he looked back on the times they had been friends, or at least he had thought they had been. Now…all those moments were poisoned with the knowledge that Malik despised him. To the point of attempting to murder him. Their friendship had been a complete and utter lie. Malik had only gotten close to him so he wouldn't suspect anything and he had fallen for it, hook line and sinker.

Matters only got worse for the young Pharaoh now. People wanted him dead, and with all the people he had murdered…by law…he was to be executed. He'd have to send a person he thought a friend to their death. Considering his magic and balanced physical strength he'd wait a while to lessen the chance of him fighting back…Atem felt a knot tighten in his stomach. His old loyalty to his friend begged him to forgive Malik and let him free far away from everyone while his logical duty as a Pharaoh said to do his job. Atem shook his head again his duty as a Pharaoh, as a ruler, won. Malik had killed too many innocent people for him to turn a blind eye to.

Hearing people entering his throne room Atem lifted his head frowning sadly, now he had to talk to Malik's sister…he wondered if she had been in on Malik's plans. Ishizu didn't seem like the woman to allow such a thing or even consider doing such a thing, but then again…he had thought Malik was his friend for so long. If he could act so well it wasn't so farfetched that Ishizu could too. He motioned for the guards to give her some breathing room as Ishizu kneeled to him.

"You wished to speak to me my Pharaoh?" Ishizu said to Atem as she kneeled to him, her face looking down at the polished sand stone tiles. Her voice seemed calm but it only barely hid her increasing concern for her brother. Hopefully…she could convince the young Pharaoh to spare his life. She take him spending jail time over death! Just so long as he lived.

Surely Atem would allow it. Their family had been friends with his for years! That had to count for something…..

"Yes…" Atem started, his typically regal voice seemed to have lost its luster in the wake of the recent events. He adjusted himself on his throne, Atem was going to continue but he couldn't speak with her while she was kneeling, "stand please." Ishizu looked at him a bit warily, clearly she knew what was coming, and she stood as he commanded. Atem looked at her eyes drenched in concern when they were usually bright with kindness…she had been like a sister to him too….now he was going to have her brother executed.

Atem found the words he was going to say lodge themselves in his throat causing a tense suffocating silence between them. Was this the right thing to do? Maybe not to his heart…but it was the right thing to do as a **Pharaoh**. It was a painful decision nonetheless though…he dreaded saying this. He **hated** the fact he had to say this!

Letting out a long worn sigh Atem finally spoke, "You…know why I called you here Ishizu…." She merely nodded to him, "Your brother killed nearly twenty people here today, in this room…" The Pharaoh felt the pain of betrayal strike him again when he pictured the dead bodies of the people littering his throne room like torn up rag dolls. Most supposedly had been Malik's friends…like he had thought he was, "Many of them were his own colleges!" Atem mentally rebutted himself when she winced at his elevating tone, so he exhaled again to calm himself. "I wanted to ask you…and I want you to answer truthfully…..did," Atem's kingly persona began to crack under the pressure of his mounting worries of betrayal, "Did…you know…about this?" His expression began to turn nearly pleading and his will broke letting him ask the question that was beating at the inside of his mind, "Did you know….that he wanted me dead?"

Ishizu's head drooped a little and she gave a guilty nod, she didn't even look at his expression. She knew he felt betrayed she heard it seeping through the cracks in his voice, "Yes. I did." Her voice was faint, swelling with guilty.

She'd seen Atem grow up, he was nearly like family to her but…he wasn't family. Ishizu would always side with her family before anyone or anything else. It was in her nature and she wasn't about to defy it.

Before Atem could ask why Ishizu answered his unsaid question, she didn't want to hear the pain he was in, she was feeling a similar pain herself. "I tried to persuade him away from his plans but….you know him. He's stubborn like father was…" She shook her head gravely, "I didn't want him to go through with this…I really didn't Atem but there was nothing I could do to stop him. I tried all that I could I swear!"

She lifted her head to look at Atem directly in the eyes, there was silence for a moment as their eyes met. Both knew they were struggling to stay on their opposing sides and not give in to their loyalty to each other as friends, nearly family. Both knew how this end but continued talking anyway. In vain hopes it'd work out somehow.

"Atem…please…spare my brother…" Atem didn't answer, only looking at her with a vacant expression, "I know what he's done is unforgiveable…but please, anything but execution!" Ishizu begged looking at him pleadingly like she was the one about to be executed.

A grave silence fell between them threatening to suffocate them both if one of them didn't speak. Ishizu stared at Atem looking for any sign that he'd spare her brother, she couldn't find any signs that her hopes would come true…Atem's eyes looked like he was already grieving for the loss of his former friend and his relationship with their family. Ishizu felt her heart stop when Atem shook his head, tone heavy with melancholy he says, "You know I can't do that Ishizu…." She stared at him as he continued, "I…I don't want to, but I **have **too. Malik is too dangerous to release. We both know one failure won't stop him. I can't risk the lives of innocent people for you…I'm sorry…" Atem went on to keep her from interrupting him, "And for your safety I'm going to have to…" His voice choke and angled his head away from her, "exile you and your family from the city…people have already want vengeance on your family I can't risk you getting hurt for what your brother did…."

Ishizu hung her head, nodding weakly to his decision. She couldn't hate him for this, it was painfully easy to see he didn't want to go through with his decision but he was a king he had to think of his people first.

"I understand…." Her voice was barely hear above the flickering flames that were keeping the room lit at night, "But please….let me see him."

Atem nodded solemnly, he couldn't deprive her of seeing her younger brother since it'd likely be the last time she could see him, "Yes of course." He looked to two of his guards, "Escort her to her brother in the prison. Kindly…" Atem said sternly, if either of them acted callously to her they'd find themselves in the prison as well.

The guards knew this and nodded leading Ishizu out of the throne room. Leaving Atem alone with his still conflicting thoughts. Over and over he reminded himself this was what had to be done. Malik was aggressive and dangerous, he'd already shown he was willing to kill innocents to get to him. The Pharaoh rubbed his hands on his face in attempt to calm the storm in his mind, "Gods, why does it have to be like this?"

**xXx**

The guards lead Ishizu down to the dungeon where Malik was being kept, the dark halls fit perfectly with the atmosphere. It easily told anyone they were headed towards a bad part of the palace. Where the dangerous people were being kept from thieves to murderers. All kept in small cells like caged animals. There were no windows for them, the only light available was the torches that kept the cells lit enough for the guards to see what the criminals inside were up to. They weren't even to the cells yet but they could already smell the heavy scent of sweat and other foul smelling things.

Though Ishizu was remaining calm and quiet the guards kept a close eye on her, she wasn't known to be as aggressive as her brother but as with most families magic was pass down through the family. She mostly dealt with healing as was the custom in Egypt but there was rumor that Malik had been teaching her offensive magic to defend herself. There had been no investigation into this because of Malik's friendship with Atem at the time and now with her about to be exiled from the Pharaoh's city there was no need to.

Reaching the cells the three were greeted with angry words, threats and all around ruckus. The noise was quietly ignored as the two guards lead her down further to where the more dangerous prisoners were kept. Most typically those with magic that needed to be kept in special cells with wards against magic. Malik's having wards to help subdue his dark magic as well as his elemental which he specialized in fire. Further his scepter and other amulets were taken from him and put away.

Arriving at the last four cells in the back, one of which had a glowing array on the ground one of the two guards motioned to it, "That's his cell." He huffed, Ishizu; however, was already rushing over to it. The guard looked to his comrade, the two silently decided to stay a ways away from it. They didn't want to be anywhere near Malik's cell, anti-magic wards or not they liked living.

Ishizu went over to the cell the array keeping her brothers magic at bay let off a subtle red light giving off an aura of warning which she ignored. Coming up to the bars she saw her brother sitting against the corner of his cell. Even though his head was down Ishizu could tell her brother was in a foul mood about failing to get his revenge. On his wrists were special cuffs to help further keep his magic subdued, added to this he had a heavy chain around his ankle to keep him from escaping.

"Brother," Ishizu said softly to get his attention, her brother lifted his head his gaze still heated, "It's me Ishizu."

Recognizing his sister's voice Malik's eyes immediately softened turning warm, he got up and went up as close to the bars as he could get, "Sister!" He called back, sounding relieved to see her, "I didn't think they'd let you come see me." Malik said glancing towards where one of the guards.

Ishizu reached through the bars that kept them apart and stroked his light blond hair to comfort him, "I managed to get permission to come see you." She said, leaving out Atem knowing it'd infuriate her brother. Looking at her brother she felt tears coming on knowing the fate that had been set for him. Fighting it back she stroked him again, "I was so worried about you Malik…when you didn't come back today." She said her voice starting to sound choked, Malik lowered his head knowing he was the one to cause all of this.

Malik took her hand holding it to the side of his face in order to keep them both at a calmer level, "I know what they have planned for me sister…" He said solemnly, he bit his lip. If only he hadn't been caught! If only he had been strong enough to overpower them all and kill the Pharaoh! Then, then this wouldn't have happened. Then his sister wouldn't be fighting back tears…

He shook off the thoughts and looked back to his sister worriedly, "What about you and Rishid?" His tone turn more protective, "Are they going to do anything to you two?" If they were going to share his fate….in his predicament…he wouldn't be able to defend them…..Thankfully his sister shook her head allowing him to exhale in relief.

"No we'll be fine brother…" She looked away causing Malik to grow a bit worried, "But we're going to be exiled from the city."

"What!?" Malik exclaimed causing the guards nearby to go on alert.

"Brother calm yourself!" Ishizu reprimanded making Malik go silent, "It's for our protection." She explained a bit firmly, "You angered many people today and they want revenge Malik, so we have to leave." She looked at him grievingly stroking the side of his face, she didn't like seeing him like this. Caged up like an animal. "I don't want to Malik, I didn't want any of this to happen…"

Malik stroked her hand, feeling guilt welling up inside him. His sister was just fighting back her tears, "I know sister…I know, I can't undo what I did and I don't regret what I did." He held her hand close to him, "I do regret making you sad like this sister…." He blinked when his sister walked up closer to the bars.

She whispered softly to Malik, "I promise you brother…I'll find a way to get you out of this. I won't leave you to die….I can't." A few tears worked their way out but she ignored them keeping her voice steady, "I'll find help Malik, I'll do something…I promise I won't let you die." Malik nuzzled her hand trying to keep her from breaking down. It helped if only slightly.

"I'll be okay sister, I'll be okay." Malik murmured back to her softly, "I won't let them end me that easily. Just take care of yourself and Rishid in the meantime." He looked to the guards who were beginning to grow suspicious, "You should go." Ishizu nodded and slowly left her brother before being led off by the guards. Malik watched her go before returning to his corner, the chain rattling behind him as he walked.

Sitting down he cringed feeling the seal on the ground keeping his magic locked away in his Ba, soul. He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't die. He wouldn't let the damned Pharaoh execute him. He'll find a way out, he was smarter than anyone in the palace. He'll find a way out, kill the Pharaoh and reunite with his family.

**xXx**

"Lady Ishizu…where are we going to go?" Rishid asked before they were to be escorted from the city. Currently they were packing away their things, Rishid had already backed away his things as he didn't have much and was now helping Ishizu. After being a servant most of his life he was very content with what he had and never desired much.

"I don't know Rishid, we'll find someplace. What we need to do is find a way to help Malik escape…there has to be someone who can help us." Ishizu said as she worked on gathering her things. She already planned on selling most of her jewelry to get coin for them to live off of. Most of it was from suitors who she turned down, now she was grateful they had given it to her. At least they'll have money to get food.

Rishid, who was folding away one of her dressed looked at her with concern, "You do know how dangerous that'll be Ishizu…not just the people we'll likely have to go to but…in doing this we'll…" He didn't get to finish when Ishizu sighed.

"Yes Rishid….I know…we'll be going against Pharaoh Atem…." She stopped packing for a moment and looked out at her things, "but I can't leave Malik to die….You know I side with family first Rishid."

"I know sister," Rishid answered putting the dress away. That done he went over and hugged her warmly, "and you know I'll stand by to ensure your safe through this."

"Thank you Rishid," Ishizu hugged him back before giving him a sisterly kiss on the jaw, she straightened herself before separating from him and getting back to her packing, "Now, let's finish this so we can go."

"Yes sister," Rishid said with a small smile as he helped her finish.

Later as planned Atem had some trusted guards come and escort them two of which were his personal guards Jono and Honda. He knew he could trust them to keep the other two in line while Ishizu and Rishid were lead out of the city. Atem watched from the balcony of his quarters as they were lead out. He felt his heart wrench at the sight of them leaving, Atem never thought he'd have to send them away.

"Good luck, my friends…may the gods watch over you…" Atem whispered as he began to lose sight of them as they headed into the city.

* * *

**Alright that was the first ch! ^^; A lot of drama for a first chapter. It was a bit of a surprise to see how this turned out. Malik sure knows how to start things with a bang =w=;**

**A few notes. The manga mentioned that they had magic, and the anime expanded on that...a bit so i'm expanding on that further. Naturally they'd have special jails for magic users as normal cells are laughable to them lol **

**Also there are no Ka, they'd complicate things more than magic (at least to me)**

**Lastly the Items are just magic items, there is no shadow realm or zorc in this so their just there. They do have power just not dark shadow realm power.**

**That's the last of the notes so I hope you enjoy!**

**Please fallow/favorite & review! I love to hear your input!**


End file.
